camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Scoutmaster Lumpus
Scoutmaster Lumpus (Born January 1 1977) is the true antagonist of the series. Personality Lumpus (full name: Algonquin C. Lumpus) is an angry, stick-in-the-mud moose with a big ego. His head has the same design of Heffer Wolfe's head. His last name is always mispronounced by almost everyone except Raj and sometimes Slinkman, who only mispronounces it in Lumpus' absence. Everyone else refers to him as Scoutmaster "Lump-us" instead of pronouncing it as "Loompus". Everything has to be exactly how he likes and wants it to be or he becomes enraged. He is always in a bad mood and this horrible disposition could have been caused by his parents' failure to visit him at camp and tell him that they love him or even show any signs of care for himneeded. One of the things that does make Scoutmaster Lumpus happy is doing what he can to ruin the fun for the other scouts. This includes confiscating packages sent to the campers from home, because they're against camp rules; this is just an excuse as he keeps them for himself afterwards. However, the very thought of eating can turn his personality around. Nobody, however, knows Lumpus's secret: he loves playing with dolls and has a collection of them stashed in his closet. He is a member of a secretive club called the "Legume Council" and desires to be Grand Legume. Lumpus had a ritual of visiting an old site near the camp where his great-grandfather, General Sherman Beauregrad Lumpus, had fought in and won a war though after an attempt to scam his fellow troops. Slinkman revealed to Lazlo, Raj and Clam of Jelly Cabin the "war" was actually this: General S. B. Lumpus was attacked by his own men, rolled down Pimpleback Mountain and fell into a traveling circus, where he was last seen cleaning up after the elephants (S. B. Lumpus's tent, Old Ironside, was built of tents he had stolen from his own troops). Scoutmaster Lumpus hates almost everyone and lacks any kind of social skills. His disrespectful nature is targeted towards Slinkman and does whatever he wishes to make Slinkman's life as miserable as his, despite the fact that he truly likes Slinkman deep-down and considers Slinkman his friend, he even went to camp kidney with him years before, but sabotaged Slinkmans dare devil career because it made Slinkman happy. The only individual he shows any respect towards is Commander Hoo-Hah, due to Hoo-Hah being his boss and the fact that he intimidates Lumpus. He is not the real scoutmaster, he is actually a deranged lunatic that held the real scoutmaster, a steer, for 5 summers. This happened in the series finale. He was arrested. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Somewhat, his job is profitable, but his wallet has no money in it, according to the episode "Prickly Pining Dining". He should also pay Slinkman but never does. Family The migrating Mulberry tree, Jane Doe and in Lumpus family tree. Category:Camp Lazlo characters Category:Villains Category:Main charaters Category:Bean Scouts Category:Lumpus Family Category:Legumes Members Category:Watercooler Category:Camp Kidney Stuff